Off and Away
by LonleyPoet
Summary: Lilly junior (not harry's mom) is going off to Hogwarts, but does she really want to?


Lilly ran the brush through her long black hair in front of her mirror once more. It would

be a while before she would be seeing it's carved silver dragon border - a Hungarian Horntail, to

be precise - again. This was to be her first year at Hogwarts and she was not looking forward to

it. Not looking forward to the sorting, and definitely not looking forward to everyone asking her

about her family. She sighed, as did her reflection - long black hair, almond shaped green eyes,

and a very determined face staring back at her. Everybody told her that she looked just like her

parents, but they could not tell which one she looked more like. 

One of the pictures on her wall scolded her for brushing her hair to much "It will all fall

out if you're not careful" it warned. 

  


"I know that!" she snapped, but then realized that it was only trying to help. "Sorry, I'm

just anxious about today..." The picture, clearly hurt by her tone, only sniffed.

  


Lilly started talking to herself. "What happens once people start talking about families?

What will I tell them? I can't tell them where I'm from. But... they'll probably already know... I

look too much like my dad... and plus they call your name out for the sorting. The sorting... ugh...

that's a catch 22. The only houses I want to go in, I have a parent in both. If I get into Gryffindor,

then mom's offended, but if I get into Ravenclaw, then dad's offended. Yep... I have a wonderful

life. 

  


She flopped down on to her daybed, and stroked the enchanted giant stuffed lion who

stood guard at the foot of it. "Oh, Kitty, what's a girl to do?" she asked. Kitty mewed back at her. 

  


"That's not very comforting Kitty." 

  


There was a knock on the door and Kitty leapt off the bed to answer it. Before Kitty could

get to the door, though, her mother's face peeked through the door.

  


"Lilly? Can I come in ?" her mother asked. "Honey, I need to talk to you" 

  


"Not now mom." Lilly said exasperated. It was the third time today that her mother had to

talk to her. "I'm still packing"

  


"But you've been packing all day."

  


"And you've had to 'talk to me' all day too. I have to get this done, and I can't if you're

always coming in here!"

  


"Lilly," her mom said with warning tone in her voice, "I know you're anxious, but don't

talk to me with that tone of voice. We're just as stressed as you are."

"Why are you stressed?" Lilly asked, "You already went through your seven years"

  


"That may be true, but we're still a little anxious about sending you"

"Then don't send me."

  


"Lilly"

  


"Wha-at?" 

"I expect you to behave yourself while you're at school. No trying any stunts like your

father used to do. That means, no sneaking out in the middle of the night - not even to see Hagrid,

no raids on the kitchen, no tormenting any of the teachers, and when Madam Hooch tells you to

stay off your broom, stay off. You'll fall off and break your neck. Your father was lucky, but

you'll have to wait until your second year to join the team, just like I did."

  


"But mom, what if I don't want to join the team?"

  


"Don't be ridiculous. You'll have every team in the world trying to get you as Seeker, just

look at your background. I was seeker when I went to school, and so was your father. And you'll

have the best broom there is. The company that makes them has just sent us an owl. They said

that they'd give you a free broom if you join the travel team."

  


"But what if - "

  


"I already said yes. Besides, it's the new Tempest model, the fastest there is. Even your

dad's old Firebolt couldn't catch it if it tried." 

  


Lilly sighed, exasperated. Her mother was always trying to micro manage her. She could

understand why, after all, her dad had nearly gotten himself killed many times, but... she was

different. She didn't want to be a hero. She didn't have to save the world. And she didn't have a

scar on her forehead.

  



End file.
